


I Love Your Smile

by GhostEyeliner



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Based on the option to save Pelleas in your 2nd playthrough and beyond, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEyeliner/pseuds/GhostEyeliner
Summary: I defy the stars;I defy Heaven and Hell.The laws of the universe say that the man I love is lost to meI say:Watch me save him





	I Love Your Smile

She had seen it once before, was it a dream or a memory? That she wasn't sure. The power of foresight she had sometimes made her memories unreliable in terms of what actually happened to her. She never trusted her own mind to properly sort out what was her memories, visions, or nothing more then simple dreams. Yet, she felt lost without her visions, despite them causing her to lose track of what thoughts and ideas in her head came from genuine experiences or what came as a result of a foreseen future. It was odd though, she felt like she had lived through this once before, but yet, how was that possible?

No matter what it was, it was something Micaiah had seen before, somehow. Pelleas's death, his death that was in vain. He wanted to be free, he wanted his country to be free of Begnion, no matter what it took. Unfortunately, this included taking his own life in an attempt to null the blood pact he had unwittingly signed. But, Micaiah knew how that ended. They had lost a wonderful man, and for nothing. The mark of the pact had still been upon his pale, cool skin and the people were still bound by the invisible chains that Begnion had tighten around their throats. Nothing had been gained expect tears of a heartbroken mother and the silent breaking of the Silver-Haired Maiden’s heart. It was seeing that sight, the sight she wasn’t sure was a distant vision of the future to come, or a dream that was set on ripping out the women’s heart that she realized her care of Pelleas went beyond a simple feeling of patriotism. It was love, but not the kind of love she held for someone like Sothe, that was a love that felt as though they shared blood when they in fact didn’t. This was a love more… passionate? Was that the right word for it? Love like this, it was something that was beautiful, it made even the most dreaded fights and days feel like they were nothing more than a simple household chore. That was all because of how happy Pelleas was at the job being well done. Loyalty towards Daein and those close to her was part of the reason she fought in battles that weighed heavily upon her conscious. But the main reason was to see Pelleas truly alive, to see his smile, to see his eyes light up with hope, to see the stress of his role removed from his shoulders, even for a second. It made it all worth it.

That’s why currently, she couldn’t follow through with something Pelleas had asked of her. He was begging for his life to be ended by her hand, just like she remembered. When she refused, he handed the dagger he wanted to end his life to Tauroneo. She was almost willing to listen to Pelleas’s request and let Taunroneo end him, his voice held such despair yet his hope seemed to be shining brightly, but she knew that hope would be swallowed by the unforgiving abyss. This world cared not for noble intentions, if she allowed him to die, Daein wouldn’t be saved. Nothing would change

Taunroneo had voiced his regrets about Pelleas being so young and was about to drive the dagger into the young king, but Micaiah moved in between the two before she even fully realized it herself.

The horrified gasps of all those in the room are all she heard as a throbbing pain became ever present in her side. It took her mind a second to process that she in fact had been stabbed by the dagger instead of Pelleas, she didn’t even register that she had fallen to her knees in the moment either.

Pelleas was shouting for a healer to come help her, that she could tell. “I’m fine, really”

“No! It was me who was supposed to die!” Pure fear gripped Pelleas’s voice, he sounded so brittle, as if he was about to break. “It’s the only way I can amend for my error of signing the blood pact. I should be paying for my mistake with my life!”

“You must stop running, Your Majesty”

“What?”

Of course the man was confused, he was scared and felt like he was out of options. Micaiah couldn’t blame him for his fear. “What if your information is incorrect?” She already knew that to be true. “What then? You would die in vain and I couldn’t live with myself if that happened. There must be another way,” no, that didn’t sound confident enough. “There is another way,” she wanted to say more, but her vision started to go black. The last thing she heard before falling to the sea of unconsciousness was Sothe calling out to her.

...

She awoke sometime later within the infirmary, the pain in her side now dull but still present. Although it took some effort, she eventually sat up and saw that Pelleas was in the room with her. He had been sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, but he had looked up upon hearing the rustling of the bed sheets. When his eyes saw that Micaiah was conscious, a look of relief became apparent on his face. He quickly stood up and came to stand by her bedside.

“Thank the Goddess,” tears started to form in his eyes as he smiled warmly at her. That smile made Micaiah’s world seem bright and full of nothing but hope in that moment. She couldn’t believe that he had such an effect on her. “Thank the Goddess you’re okay,” he fell onto his knees, his hands cupped together as if he was saying a prayer.

“I’m just happy you’re alive"

“Micaiah, I don’t know I would’ve done if you had died,” he wasn’t even trying to hold back his tears. He tried to hide his face in the blanket on the bed, Micaiah only patted his back as a sign of encouragement to cry all fears away. Now was the time to let emotions run free.

“I wouldn’t leave you, Your Majesty”

He lifted his head up slowly, as if he was shamed. “You don’t have to call me that, please. Just call me, Pelleas”

  
He looked like a mess, he probably never had time to fret over how he looked anymore. She reached a hand out and wiped the tears from his eye, a soft smile on her face. “Of course, Pelleas”

“By the Goddess,” he gently took the hand Micaiah had extended and held it in his own. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You were yourself. I followed you because I believe in Pelleas, the 14th king of Daein”

“Is that right?” A soft, nervous laugh came from him. “You really are perfect. Thank you for being by my side”

“There’s nowhere else I rather be”

“.... I love you,” he said it so softly, so gently, so willingly.

She only laughed as Pelleas fully realized what he had said. His face flushed bright red, which was extremely noticeable due to his pale complexion. She responded before Pelleas had a chance to backpedal on his words. “I love you too”

“Wait?” He looked dumbfounded, but a smile was spreading across his face. “Really?”

“Yes, I could never lie to you”

“I’m glad that I… Didn’t just make a fool out of myself”

“You speak from the heart, it’s charming”

“You-you think so?”

Micaiah nodded in response. “Yes, I do”

“Micaiah?” He suddenly sounded so quiet, so… weak.

“What is it?”

“Please don’t die on me”

She was silent for a second, she should never make a promise that she wasn’t a hundred percent sure if she could keep. Yet, she couldn’t find the heart to be pessimistic with Pelleas, not now. His presence had saved her once, and now she had saved his life. They both needed to make it through this war, together.

“I won’t... I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is taken from “he saved me first, you know -c.k”


End file.
